1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-saving amplifying device, and more particularly, to a power-saving amplifying device which can adjust an DC voltage outputted by a power supply according to a volume to reduce the power through reducing the DC voltage and to improve power efficiency , thereby saving more than 30% of power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an audio system, the power amplifier and the power supply consume the most power; when no input signal is present, the power amplifier still consumes a certain amount f power, which is determined by the value of the DC voltage (VCC), the lower the DC voltage, the less power consumed; therefore, the power consumption under the no-input-signal condition (or the wait state) can be reduced by lowering the supply voltage; for example, when the DC voltage is 34V, the power consumption of the power amplifier under the wait state is 3 W, when the DC voltage drops to 30V, the power consumption of the power amplifier under the wait state is 2 W, when the voltage drops to 20V, the power consumption of the power amplifier under the wait state is below 1 W.
The same can be applied when the power amplifier is operating, if the volume is set to be low, then the DC voltage can be reduces to lower the output power, thereby reducing the power consumption.
However, the prior art power amplifier has the following deficiencies:
1. Users usually adjust the volume within a small range (such as, within 50% of the normal volume); however, the power supply always output 100% of the power, making it less efficient for saving power.
2. Presently, various multi-channel surround audio systems and high output power amplifiers are popular; thus the power demands increase every year.
As reducing power consumption and saving the environment become a global consensus, the prior art design should be improve to meet the requirements of environmental conservation.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art techniques, after years of constant researches, the inventor has successfully proposed a power-saving amplifying device in the present invention.